


The Brightest Darkness

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had come for her, come to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brightest Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.
> 
> Thank you, Sam! *squishes*

The day had been long. By all rights, she should have been sleeping like a log, but her mind wasn’t able to rest, excitement still ruling her body, denying her the rest her body craved.

He had come for her, come to her. No warning, no message to inform her of his arrival. He had just showed up at her camp in the middle of the jungle.

Until a few minutes ago, her head had been resting on his chest, his warmth, his heartbeat the proof that he was truly there. However, she had been afraid her own restlessness would wake him. So she had reluctantly put a few inches between them and was now lying on her side, looking at him – or rather looking in the direction where the sound of his breathing originated and she knew him to be.

For the first time since her arrival, she missed the lights of the city that used to dance along her walls and ceiling at night, painting colourful patterns on the surfaces. Countless times, she had banned those lights from her room, had closed the blinds to rest easier. Now, she longed for the streetlamps, would happily invite the kitschy neon signs in, anything that would illuminate the beloved features of the man that held her heart, the man she hadn’t expected to see here.

She wanted to wrap herself around him again, to feel what she couldn’t see, to make up for all the nights they had spent apart, to shut up her mind and finally get the needed sleep. However, she knew that he required his rest as well, had travelled long and far to share this bed with her.

It seemed he had missed her touch as well for he rolled over, cradled her in his arms and murmured, “Sleep. I got you.”

Smiling, she cuddled even closer and concentrated on his breathing to lull her to sleep.

= End =


End file.
